Disturbia
by katyperrylove
Summary: Cela fait 2 ans que Santana est incarcérée à la prison pour femme de Litchfield. Elle n'était pas prête à recevoir de la visite. Vraiment pas prête. Du moins, pas comme elle l'attendait. Et Nicky n'aide pas. Mais alors, pas du tout. Ou du moins, elle aide à sa façon. OS Brittana. Rated M pour le langage.


_Salut tout le peuple ! ^^_

 _Voilà un **nouvel OS Glee x OITNB** qui m'est venu à l'esprit._

 _Cet OS aura **peut être d'autres chapitres** si j'en ai le courage, **pour le moment il restera OS**._

 **Enjoy & review !**

* * *

« Merde c'est qui elle ? » La voix rugueuse de Nicky me sortit instantanément de ma lecture intensive. _Orange is The New Black_. Vous connaissez ? Moi non, j'avais aucune idée qu'une merde pareille puisse exister, mais c'est pas comme si on avait vraiment le choix de la marchandise en prison. Et puis, on doit bien s'occuper comme on peut.

Je relevai mécaniquement les yeux du bouquin dans l'espoir de voir qui se tenait à la porte, or, Nicky fut plus rapide et se tenait déjà dans l'encadrement en train de pathétiquement flirter avec la nouvelle venue. Déjà.

Je m'y étais habituée à force, Nicky était le genre de personne qui essaye de fourrer son nez dans le pantalon de toutes les filles de la prison. Et la plupart du temps, ses attentes étaient misérablement pathétiques.

« Salut ma belle, j'm'appelle Nicky, mais appelle moi comme tu veux j't'en voudrais pas » J'imaginais déjà le clin d'œil arrogant et l'expression niaise que Nichols abordait.

« Rétracte tes tétons Nichols, elle à même pas encore posé ses affaires. Pourquoi tu viendrais pas bouger toute ta merde de son lit pendant qu'on y est ? » Lui indiquais-je en descendant du lit en contre haut. Elle gronda quelque chose du style « Reste cool Lopez » en commençant à remballer toutes ses affaires en vrac posées sur le lit en dessous du mien, mais je n'entendis pas correctement la suite.

Le sourire sur mon visage se gela en même temps que mon corps tout entier en voyant la personne qui rentrait timidement dans la pièce.

 _Merde._

« Brittany » Soufflais-je sans m'en rendre compte alors que le sourire niai sur le visage de la blonde s'agrandissait de plus en plus.

Alors là, j'étais pas prête.

Mon ex copine était là, juste devant moi, les yeux plissés de malices comme si être ici était un camp de vacance.

Elle n'avait pas changé depuis ces 2 ans. Rien n'avait changé. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi bleus et ses cheveux toujours aussi blonds. Malgré tout, je n'avais jamais vu la pointe de fierté qui régnait dans ses yeux à présent.

Mes pensées s'assombrirent aussitôt et mon cœur craqua un peu.

On s'était promis de jamais se retrouver là ensemble.

J'avais envie de le lui crier, et elle dû s'apercevoir du moment de faiblesse dans mes yeux puisqu'elle gonfla son torse comme si elle voulait se défendre.

Et nous y voilà.

Elle pouvait pas être ici, elle en avait pas la force, ni physique, ni mentale.

Et si elle était là, elle savait que même si je ne voulais pas, c'était plus fort que moi. Et j'allais la protéger. Et elle le savait. Et elle voulait me faire savoir qu'elle le savait.

On avait dit qu'on arrêtait les conneries. Merde.

Le sourire qui était sur son visage ne bougea pas alors qu'elle s'assit tranquillement sur son lit.

Je voulais savoir pourquoi elle souriait. Ce n'était pas une situation joyeuse, et il n'y avait rien de drôle.

Et pourtant, elle persistait à sourire.

« Ravie de te revoir aussi, _San_ » Son ton. Mielleux. Elle savait.

Nicky semblait ravie de la situation alors qu'elle regardait notre interaction, un pincement de lèvre sardonique bien en place sur son visage.

J'étais toujours clouée à ma place, Nichols faisant lentement les 100 pas dans la pièce.

« Alors comme ça, vous vous connaissez ? » Questionna t-elle en nous regardant tour à tour, les sourcils relevés dans une insupportable expression victorieuse.

Cette question me sortie de ma transe et je pinçai les lèvres en signe de désapprobation, mon regard toujours figé sur Brittany.

« Ferme là Nicky, garde ton nez hors de la merde des autres » Sifflais-je alors qu'elle me jetait un regard mi-figue mi-raisin, ce qui ne dura pas longtemps cependant.

« Santana était ma copine, mais on s'est splitté. Comme deux grosses cellules de merde. » Commenta lentement Brittany, les yeux toujours fixés sur moi, plissés comme si elle me défiait de quelque chose. S'en était presque sarcastique.

Je lui envoyai un regard de feu alors que Nicky soufflait déjà, bien que je savais que la situation ne lui plaisait que trop bien « Oh merde Lopez, tu crois pas qu'on a déjà eu assez de drama avec Vause et Chapman ? » Elle avait un ton ironique et Brittany était clairement perdue dans la conversation alors je décidais de la laisser continuer sur cette lancée « Mais néanmoins, c'était intéressant d'entendre leur histoire de baise amour/haine à longueur de temps alors si vous contez toutes les 2 nous faire un remake, vous serez mignonnes de me prévenir le temps que je rapporte les pop corn » Et là c'est le moment ou tout le monde roule des yeux.

« Bordel t'es sourde ou quoi Nichols ? Mêle-toi de ton propre trou du cul, ça tu sais faire en général, te mêler de tes trous. » Je sais que je suis un peu trop sur la défensive mais Nicky pousse le bouchon et j'ai franchement pas envie de dealer avec elle en ce moment.

La jeune femme aux cheveux fous leva les bras en l'air en signe d'abdication mais dirigea un clin d'œil à Brittany « D'accord, t'es toute émoustillée Lopez t'as décidée d'être malpolie on en reparlera plus tard. En attendant bienvenue ici … » Elle se pencha pour voir le badge que portait la blonde « Pierce »

Brittany sourit à Nicky et lui adressa un clin d'œil « Merci Nicky » et cette dernière commença à faire son lit pour le comptage.

« Okay Pierce t'as la couchette du bas, Lopez est au dessus de toi. J'suis sur la couchette opposée à celle de Lopez » Elle pointa sa couchette en bazar « Et sur la couchette du dessous y'a Vause » Elle pointa la couchette vide et rangée sous la sienne « Tu vas pas tarder à la rencontrer, ça va être l'heure du pointage. Grouille-toi de faire ton lit » Indiqua t-elle en mettant tout son bordel en ordre et j'avais juste envie de lui jeter mon bouquin à la figure « Oh et pas de _mushi-mushi shit_ pendant que je dors, j'ai pas envie de savoir que vous baisez à côté de moi, et si vous pouvez vraiment pas vous retenir, réveillez moi » Encore un clin d'œil arrogant qui fit sourire Brittany.

« Nicky ? »

« Hm ? » Fredonna t-elle pour indiquer qu'elle m'écoutait.

« Ferme ta gueule. » Et elle ricana d'un air mauvais qui me fit grincer des dents.

Je bougeais lentement mes pieds pour faire ma couchette en zieutant Brittany sans arrêt.

Je fis rapidement mon lit et attrapa mon bouquin « C'est quoi comme livre ? » Demanda la blonde d'un ton neutre tout en continuant à faire son lit.

Je l'observais pendant quelques instants avant de lui répondre froidement « OITNB. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et me jeta un regard en coin, s'attendant certainement à ce que j'élabore, mais quand je partis juste ranger le livre, elle continua « Ça parle de quoi ? »

« De la prison. » Répondis-je simplement et je pouvais sentir son regard bruler l'arrière de mon crâne.

« Ça parle d'une prison pour femme, Lopez en est carrément éprise de ce bouquin, c'est comme … une drogue ou quelque chose du genre sans les effets secondaires. Au faite, t'as fais quoi pour être ici ? »

J'avais envie d'objecter pour le livre mais l'idée de faire face au long débat qui allait s'en suivre me décourageait.

Nicky ne s'arrête _jamais_ , peu importe les menaces. _Jamais._

Je sentais le regard de Brittany cherchant le mien mais quand je m'entêtai à l'éviter de toute manière, elle répondit « Des conneries » sans visiblement vouloir en préciser davantage.

Je voulais crier, je voulais préciser, _moi_ , qu'est-ce qu'on s'était dit. Qu'est-ce qu'on s'était _promis_.

Mais je ne pouvais pas m'afficher comme ça, je devais rester neutre et forte.

Un rire sarcastique sortit de mes lèvres et les regards des deux femmes se plantèrent sur moi.

« Elle est pyromane. » Précisais-je alors, en adressant cette fois ci un clin d'œil venimeux à la blonde qui me fusilla du regard.

On est deux à pouvoir jouer à ce jeu là.

Elle voulu rétorquer mais au moment ou elle ouvrait la bouche, Alex passa la porte du dortoir. Et Nicky sauta sur l'occasion avant même que j'eu put ouvrir la bouche « Yo Vause, on a une nouvelle copine et devine quoi ? Y'a du drama derrière ces deux là ! » Précisa t-elle aussitôt en sautillant sur place comme une enfant excitée de dénoncer ses frères et sœurs à ses parents, alors que je roulais des yeux, frottant mes palmes de main contre mon visage.

Des fois, j'aimerais _vraiment_ ne pas partager le même dortoir que Nicky. Genre, _vraiment_.

Les yeux verts de la grande brune tombèrent alors sur Brittany « J'ai entendu parler de toi, Pierce. T'es celle qui à foutue le feu à cette hôtel de luxe sur New York. » Constata Alex en s'asseyant sur sa couchette. Brittany ne répondit pas et se contenta de la fixer.

Je savais qu'Alex savait. D'ailleurs, toute la prison devait savoir. Ils en avaient parlé dans tous les journaux.

« Mais chacun à quelque chose à se reprocher ici de toute façon » Continua Vause en cherchant quelque chose dans son tiroir.

« On s'en fou de ça Vause, parle de ce qui est intéressant ! » Râla Nicky en s'étirant, et je lui lançais un regard suspicieux automatiquement « Lopez est la copine de Pierce ! »

Elle la ferme jamais je vous dis.

« Ex copine » Marmonnais-je en gagnant un regard mielleux de Brittany et un autre seulement à moitié-surpris d'Alex.

« Oh » Dit simplement cette dernière, un rictus s'étirant peu à peu sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle jetait une brosse à dent à Brittany « Alors tu sais ce que Lopez sais faire avec sa langue, n'est-ce pas ? » Les sourcils de Brittany se froncèrent démesurément et c'était le signal pour mettre un stop à la conversation.

« Okaaaay, Alex on a comprit, vous êtes obligé de toujours parler de ça ? » Demandais-je avec un dégout évident sur mon visage.

Toujours elles dépassent les limites ces deux là, elles sont comme deux gamines j'vous dis, c'est un fait.

Nicky balaya ma remarque d'un coup de main « Oh, s'teuplait Lopez, ta langue sur la chatte de Vause c'est c'qui m'aide à dormir la nuit. » Ajouta t-elle comme si c'était évident.

 _Ew, Nicky_ , _stop._

« Jesus Christ Nicky ! » Me plaignais-je alors en cachant mon visage entre mes mains alors qu'Alex et la concernée riaient en se faisant un high five. En revanche, le regard que m'adressa Brittany m'envoya un dur frisson que je n'aurais pas souhaité ressentir.

 _Fais chiez._

Heureusement, c'était l'heure du pointage, ainsi la discussion dû prendre fin. Nous allâmes nous placer devant nos couchettes alors que les gloussements des deux détenues qui partageaient mon dortoir résonnaient toujours.

Ça allait être _très_ difficile.


End file.
